Compression coding refers to a series of signal processing technologies that can transmit digitalized information through a communication line, or that can store such information in a storage medium in an adequate format. Compression coding targets may include targets, such as voice, image (or video), text, and so on, and, most particularly, a technology performing compression coding on an image as its target is referred to as video image compression. A general characteristic of a multi-view image corresponds to having spatial redundancy, temporal redundancy, and interview redundancy.